


Next to the Door

by mm_nani



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Aiba Masaki has finally fulfilled his goal of becoming the number one host at Club Supernova. However, being a brilliant sweet-talker doesn’t mean he’s any good at actual romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kitto_slutparty 2016 excahnge on lj for yukitsubute

‘Hey asshole.’  
  
Aiba smirks at the sound of the lock clicking. He abandons the shirt he was trying to put on and instead grabs the intruder by the lapels of his suit and pushes him up against the door.  
  
‘I’m not an asshole. You’re a sore loser, Nino.’  
  
He kisses Nino then. Tongue pushing past lips insistently, too desperate for any niceties. Nino replies in kind and pushes his knees up and between Aiba’s legs. It takes him a second to realize what Nino’s trying to do but then he slumps a little so Nino’s knee can find his crotch. He groans at the contact, grinds against him.  
  
‘What do you want, asshole?’  
  
Aiba laughs again because, gosh, Nino really is sore.  
  
‘A blowjob!’ Aiba replies without hesitation because Nino is really quite good at them and thrifty about giving them out. He sees that Nino is about to protest but he has his counterargument ready, ‘I gave you one, when you became number one!’  
  
‘Yeah but back then you were new and not even in the running for the number one spot. I wasn’t deposing you from it.’ Nino is very close to his nasal whining but he’s already turned Aiba around so that Aiba’s back is against the door and is dropping to his knees.  
  
For two years Nino has been number one host at Supernova Host Club. It’s a big deal too since Sakurai Sho, the owner, will change the position only once a year based on that year’s earnings. The number one has a giant picture of his hung outside. Which is what Aiba is excited about. And he also gets a bonus. Which is what Nino was excited about.  
  
Once, out of curiosity, Aiba had asked Sho if he would change the number one host’s picture if the number one had died. Nino had thrown a shoe at him and Sho, looking appalled, had taken a minute and answered that ‘no, rules are rules.’  
  
He’s startled out of his thoughts by Nino pinching his stomach.  
  
‘If I am throat deep in your balls, I expect you to pay attention.’  
  
Aiba laughs again and pets Nino’s head, ‘You look pretty.’ Nino looks less disgruntled after the compliment and Aiba keeps petting his hair. Nino starts by mouthing at Aiba’s balls before licking up his shaft and tonguing at the head.  
  
Aiba sighs, ‘Don’t tease.’  
  
‘So demanding.’ Nino says before he goes down on Aiba properly, bobbing his head fast and using his hand simultaneously.  
  
Aiba is suddenly thrust from lazy, slow building lust into needing to come within a matter of minutes. His fingers in Nino’s hair tightens and Nino tuned into Aiba’s tells, deepthroats him then. The new tightness around his head pushes Aiba over the edge and he comes down Nino’s throat.  
  
Nino makes a face but Aiba only laughs again and kisses him, pulling him to his feet. Nino’s pants are tented and he works to free him, drinking in Nino’s whimpers.  
  
There’s a knock, ‘Wrap your celebrations up quickly. Other people need to change.’  
  
It’s Sho.  
  
Nino’s face looks sour.  
  
‘We don’t have to stop. I can finish this in a few minutes.’ Nino hesitates for a little and for a second Aiba is afraid Nino is going to push him away. Nino nods instead and Aiba quickly takes him in hand. Jerks him off hard and fast. Nino is holding onto Aiba and trembling with his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
‘My suit!’ Aiba suddenly remembers that he’s already changed into his street clothes but Nino is still in his work suit. He quickly pushes Nino’s pants to his feet and he hastily steps out of them before Aiba’s hands wrap around him again.  
  
Nino is leaning on him almost entirely and Aiba is just as tuned into Nino’s body as Nino is to his. He slows the pace down just a little and increases the pressure, twisting his wrist around the head with his thumb on his slit.  
  
Nino comes with a groan.  
  
Aiba, being the upstanding citizen he is, fishes out Nino’s street clothes from his locker and throws it at him.  
  
‘I give Sho-chan maybe a minute before he tries to break down the door.’  
  
Nino snickers because they both love driving their mostly friend and occasional boss, Sakurai Sho, crazy.  
  
Nino has only managed to pull on his underwear when Sho knocks again, ‘remember guys, you need to use antibacterial wipes for biohazardous waste.’  
  
‘Did he just call our come biohazardous waste?’  
  
Nino giggles.  
~*~  
  
Nino and Aiba have been best friends ever since they roomed together in college. Aiba kept leaving his muddy soccer boots in the genkan. For 2 months Nino had been really passive aggressive. Until one day he’d lost it and thrown one boot, mud and all, straight at Aiba. The spikes hit Aiba’s chin. A trip to the ER and lots of guilt later, they discovered how fun the other could be and continued rooming together well after college.  
  
Nino works as a game developer during the day, mostly working from home. While Aiba assists a freelance photographer, Kamenashi Kazuya. Mostly they score contracts photographing food and Aiba is in charge of ordering three of everything so they can photograph one and eat the other two.  
  
They usually end up eating the third too.  
  
He started working as a host four years ago when it became abundantly clear that Kame was a rich kid and the amount of work he leisurely accepts is not enough for Aiba to pay rent. Nino had already been working at Supernova Host Club and really enjoyed it. Sho was a good boss and a good friend of Nino’s from college whom Aiba had met occasionally too.  
  
Aiba really loved living and working with his best friend. Sex with his best friend was pretty awesome too. Living and working with Nino meant that he would have a willing partner whenever he was in the mood. The host club also was a great way to meet handsome but kind of lonely men he could have sex with.  
  
Aiba really liked people and sex.  
  
Currently, he got so much of both each day that everyday was fun and fulfilling. The host club, unlike his part time job, paid really well and with both his and Nino’s paychecks their apartment was pretty posh.  
  
Overall, Aiba really, really enjoyed leading his life.  
  
Except…  
  
‘You can’t seriously stop in front of his hair salon every night, Aiba. Eventually he will notice that you’re stalking him.’  
  
‘I am not stalking him!’ Aiba says as he pretends to tie his shoe lace. Mostly he was just peeking into the glass window of ‘MJ’s Hair and Things.’ The salon was on the way to their apartment and most nights they would be just in time to see them closing up. Sometimes Aiba was lucky enough to see the owner, MJ or as the man had introduced himself, Jun, bent over and sweeping hair from underneath chairs.  
  
Nino still drags him away as Aiba mutters, ‘If I was stalking him I would know where he lives.’  
  
‘Maybe, instead of acting like a stalker you should just ask him out.’  
  
‘Hah! No way. He does sophisticated things like bonsai, Italian cooking and I heard he’s part of some celeb only sushi club. I mean I can’t tell a man like that, that my favorite food is Mapo Tofu.’  
  
‘I don’t even want to know how you know all that. But aren’t you the number one host now? Beating the most handsome and best sweet talker in the world for the spot, me.’  
  
‘Toma sometimes talks about Jun.’ Aiba feels it necessary to prove he ISN’T stalking Jun.  
  
‘The trainee you thought he was dating?’ A pause, ‘Are they dating?’  
  
‘Yes and I don’t know.’  
  
Aiba actually does get his haircut from MJ’s Hair and Things. Except he doesn’t get it cut by Jun. He instead gets it cut from Toma. Since he’s a trainee Toma is cheaper, more flexible with his time and talks a lot. It’s surprisingly easy to get information out of the guy. Even though Aiba has been too scared to ask him about his relationship status. Toma’s profile picture on facebook has Jun in it and that’s almost like a confession to dating, right?  
  
But mostly Aiba doesn’t let Jun cut his hair because Aiba is terrible at sitting still. All his previous stylists hated him. Even now, Aiba is pretty sure Toma is only tolerating him and mostly because Aiba takes baked goods with him every time he goes. In that regards, Toma is like a happy puppy appeased by treats.  
  
They reach their apartment soon and Nino heads straight for his room, yawning. Before he closes the door he says, ‘The sushi club he’s part of can’t be celeb only if he’s part of it, idiot. And everyone can boil pasta. Just ask him out.’  
  
~*~  
  
A little surge of happiness passes through Aiba when he sees his giant picture outside Supernova. It’s still light out and the club hasn’t opened so the lights around it aren’t turned on.  
  
‘Ah Sho, I look so beautiful.’ He says when he saunters inside. Sho is arranging flowers on the reception desk.  
  
‘You’re wearing a shirt you got for free at the zoo at least three years ago. You do not look beautiful yet.’  
  
‘This shirt is incredible and I have gotten laid in it multiple times!’  
  
‘Nino doesn’t count. Multiple times with Nino doesn’t count either.’  
  
Aiba splutters, unable to argue he concedes, ‘I meant my picture outside.’  
Sho smiles, ‘Right, that. Congratulations! You worked really hard this year. How did Nino take it?’  
  
‘Losing the bonus was hard on him.’ They both chuckle at how upset Nino got at Sho’s announcement yesterday that Aiba’s earnings placed first this year, ‘but I promised I’d split it with him so he’s mostly over it.’  
  
‘Yeah, I never thought that being the number one host was his particular life goal either.’ Sho laughs.  
  
Sho looks really cute when he’s being so happy and open, Aiba can’t really help himself, ‘Sho-chan, want to celebrate in your office?’  
  
Sho actually thinks it over ‘Sex after prep duty and only if there’s enough time left for you to get into your host get up after.’  
  
‘Yay!’  
  
Aiba has totally arrived half an hour early for this exact purpose. He also knows his prep duty today is only arranging the flowers for the centrepieces. It takes him twenty minutes once he’s located the flower delivery and ribbons.  
  
Aiba quickly showers and fixes his hair. He leaves the gel out, sure that his hair will get pulled on sometime in the next half hour. He also changes into his street clothes instead of the work suit like he usually would. Sho would definitely freak out about creasing his outfit.  
  
He doesn’t knock on Sho’s office door, instead opens it and leans casually against the doorframe. Sho is typing on his laptop but Aiba knows he’s heard him, given the smile that spreads across his face.  
  
‘Give me a minute. I’m just finishing up an order.’ Sho’s typing gets faster but he finishes soon and closes his laptop with a flourish. He puts his elbows on the desk and crosses his fingers with a smirk.  
  
‘So. What can I help you with?’  
  
Aiba closes the door and walks in with a roll of his eyes.  
  
True, Sho looks really hot as the lecherous boss. But…  
  
‘I’m not roleplaying. It’s a celebration, do something nice.’  
  
‘Blowjob?’  
  
‘No, Nino gave me that. You think harder.’  
  
Sho gets up and comes around the desk, slowly.  
  
Aiba’s cock twitches.  
  
Damn, Sho can really turn it on when he wants to. His suit also fits him perfectly. Not as tight as the ones the hosts wear but just enough to outline his beautiful shoulders sloping into a perfect chest and narrow waist.  
  
Sho stands behind Aiba, knowing fully the effect he’s having on him. He leans down to whisper into his ear.  
  
‘I can always change into the maid outfit. But you seem to approve of the suit, already.’  
  
Sho kisses his neck but Aiba needs Sho’s entire body, preferably naked, against his own naked body right now.  
  
Aiba gets up impatiently and starts shedding his clothes, ‘I don’t like teasing. Get on with it.’ Aiba strips down to his boxer in a hurry but Sho knows his empty threats. He slowly takes his suit off and smirks again.  
  
‘This what you meant?’  
  
Aiba makes an impatient noise and lunges at Sho intending to strip him. But Sho knowing him well, steps away and shakes a finger at him. It only makes heat flare harder in his belly. Sho takes his phone out of his pocket and turns on a song, a slow sensuous beat.  
  
He throws the phone onto the table before sucking in the finger he was shaking at Aiba a second ago. Sho moves his hips just so as he unbuttons his shirt slowly.  
  
Aiba isn’t sure what to concentrate on. He wants to fuck Sho’s mouth. But also he kind of just wants Sho on top of him, hips doing exactly what it is doing now.  
  
Sho leaves his shirt unbuttoned and approaches Aiba slowly. It takes at most three steps for Sho to get a hold of his shoulders to pull him in but every step is like torture and Aiba just can’t wait anymore.  
  
Sho comes into the kiss open mouthed, ready for Aiba’s probing tongue. Sho whimpers into their kisses and Aiba’s cock twitches from the delicious sound.  
  
‘Sho-chan.’ He whines and Sho makes a tiny ‘hmm’ sound, ‘Sho-chan I want. I want you.’  
  
Sho nods because he understands. He wants Aiba too.  
  
‘I have a new toy, want to try?’ Aiba nods without really thinking about it.  
  
Sho steps away from him and Aiba is tempted to just pull him back. Do whatever they can without moving away. But Sho is pulling open a drawer and has produced a box with a ribbon tied around it.  
  
‘You actually have a present. Don’t I already get a bonus and a giant picture?’  
  
Sho smiles happily as he’s unwrapping it, ‘Well, this one’s a little bit for me too.’  
  
He pops the box open to pull out a metallic green butt plug.  
  
‘Wait are you gonna wear that or am I?’  
  
‘It’s in your favorite color so you are of course but I get to spend the entire evening knowing why you’re flushed a pretty red.’  
  
‘You want me to wear it at work?’ When Sho nods Aiba is more than just a little surprised, ‘Who are you? Aren’t you afraid I’ll be distracted?’’  
  
Sho laughs, ‘You don’t have any of your regulars tonight. So no one will notice if you’re acting differently.’  
  
‘Yeah. Except for your entire staff.’ Aiba quips.  
  
‘You always act kind of weird. Besides.’ And Sho pauses to trace one long finger down Aiba’s chest. Aiba’s toes curl a little at the sensuous contact, ‘It’ll be so hot to be the _only_ one to know _why_ you’re acting weird.’  
  
Aiba sheds off his boxers quickly. He’s not going to keep arguing the prospect of having sex. He hurries towards the sofa in a corner of the office.  
  
‘Wait. Should I be on top?’  
  
‘This works too.’ Sho says before he joins Aiba pushing his knees into his chest so he has better access to Aiba’s hole.  
  
Sho starts by massaging him with two lubed fingers. Aiba tries not to think about the sudden coldness or wetness, concentrating on how awesome it’s going to get instead.  
  
Which it does pretty fast.  
  
Sho is three fingers in with a generous amount of lube. The plug is thick, not the thickest he’s had up his ass by a long shot but still he’s grateful that Sho is being thorough.  
  
When Aiba is desperately thrusting his hips into the air, eager for his cock to get some attention, Sho bends down and takes him into his mouth. Aiba feels the plug breach him them. He breathes through the assault on his senses.  
  
‘You sound like you’re three seconds away from a panic attack.’ Sho says, Aiba can tell he’s worried.  
  
He tries to roll his eyes but can’t because Sho is kissing him tenderly and Aiba just feels like a well loved mush, ‘Trying not to come. You still have your pants on.’  
  
Sho chuckles, ‘Coming will make the process a little easier.’ Almost as if to prove his point Aiba’s ass strains against letting the broadest part of the plug in.  
  
‘Sho…’ He pants because _shit_ that hurts a little.  
  
Sho jerks Aiba’s cock and Aiba focuses on the pleasure from the tightness around his shaft. When Sho has finally managed to push the plug up to the base, Aiba comes.  
  
Aiba wiggles around and feels the plug snugly settle against his walls. He sighs at the dull, pleasant feeling buzzing through him.  
  
‘Let me take care of you.’ He says weakly but Sho’s already gotten up, picking up his discarded shirt.  
  
‘Trust me you will eventually.’  
  
‘Lecher, don’t come in your pants during work.’  
  
Sho smirks for the hundredth time that evening and winks, ‘I have a private bathroom.’  
  
Later, when Aiba is listening to a customer complaining about his boss, pleasure suddenly sparks through his entire body and he gasps, the customers hands clasped in his falls away.  
  
‘What’s wrong?’  
  
That bastard.  
  
‘No-nothing. I’m just struck by how-how beautiful your eyes are.’ He manages to stutter out and the customer blushes.  
  
Aiba looks towards the reception desk where Sho is waving what looks like a remote at him, then winks.  
  
Bastard  
  
The fucking thing _vibrates_.  
  
~*~  
Aiba would be angry at Sho for making him come in his pants at work. But Sho pays for the dry cleaning of their work suit anyway and he’s guilty enough to blow Aiba after his shift.  
  
It’s well known that blowjobs are Aiba’s favorite. There’s something about two people focused on one person’s pleasure that’s just so hot. Aiba also loves hair pulling, likes to know the other person is so out of control that they don’t care that they’re hurting Aiba.  
  
Ryo especially, is a little bossy and very unapologetic about it. It thrills Aiba when Ryo having had enough of Aiba’s teasing just takes the reins from him, throws off his sweet facade and goes kind of wild.  
  
In the present, Ryo pulls Aiba’s hair _hard_ , ‘Ah, go slow Masaki, I want this to last.’ He breathes out, and pushes his head against the alley wall to calm himself down. Aiba lets him, come back down from the brink of climax, focuses on palming himself through his jeans so they’re on the same plane. Ryo licks his lips and caresses Aiba’s cheeks when Aiba comes back; slow, long licks-a pace that is just right for Ryo.  
  
Ryo groans and his cock twitches on Aiba’s tongue, the bitter, salty taste heady. Ryo pulls him up for a kiss and groans again at tasting himself.  
  
Aiba pushes into Ryo, so they’re pressed impossibly close together and cups Ryo’s face in his hands. The kiss goes from sweet to desperate, Ryo trying to dominate but Aiba has him locked in, tongue licking furiously. Ryo takes in all Aiba gives until suddenly he’s pushing him back.  
  
He’s panting, ‘Masaki, please. Let’s make it last.’  
  
Aiba is a little confused, Ryo keeps trying to slow them down. But they always do it fast and dirty. Ryo always books his appointment at the end of Aiba’s shifts and waits for Aiba to change and leave work before cornering him in the alley in the back.  
  
Ryo doesn’t always meet him and so the surprise element always excites Aiba further. Although, Aiba is starting to clue in on when Ryo will show up.  
  
The days Ryo complains about his wife a lot, they have sex.  
  
That was different about today too. Aiba had asked about his wife. Always does because he knows Ryo feels about complaining about her if not asked. But Ryo had just shrugged and said she’s fine.  
  
Then they’d talked about Ryo’s work and how he’s thinking of starting a band with his friends.  
  
So Aiba was surprised when someone grabbed him as he was leaving out the back door.  
  
Ryo’s breathing is not quite even yet but he’s speaking, ‘Masa-Masaki...I-  
  
Aiba is suddenly apprehensive and he kisses Ryo silent, doesn’t let him finish and despite his wishes jerks him off hard and fast. Aiba is almost afraid to look at Ryo again, thinking that he’ll be upset.  
  
He _knows_ that Ryo doesn’t fuck him cause his wife annoys him.  
  
But Ryo only smiles, it looks a little hollow.  
  
Normally, Aiba wouldn’t lead someone on but Ryo is a good lay and is married. It’s just inconvenient that Ryo somehow _expects_ something from him. Aiba doesn’t know what more Ryo wants. This is the most he can be involved with Ryo either way.  
  
He’s a married client and Aiba knows the bounds.  
  
But Ryo isn’t trying to confess to Aiba anymore, he only kisses him on the cheek, ‘See you next week, sweetheart.’  
  
Aiba’s stomach feels heavy.  
  
~*~  
A month after his giant picture goes up something akin to a miracle happens.  
  
Nino interrupts him entertaining one of his regulars, Ohno Satoshi, to tell him that Jun from the salon has come and Sho assigned Nino to him.  
  
‘But he requested _you.’_ Nino says excitedly.  
  
‘Me? How do you know this?’ Aiba wants to jump up and down but he was aware that the table he just vacated to come talk to Nino isn’t even four steps away from them.  
  
‘Well he walked in super embarrassed and asked for the guy on the picture outside.’  
  
‘Wait he didn’t say my name? But he knows my name!!’  
  
‘He’s feeling shy, idiot. He looks all squirmy and embarrassed.’  
  
‘Wait where is he?’ When Nino signals discreetly at a table at one end of a room, Aiba recognizes the stylish hairstyle immediately.  
  
‘Oh my God. He really is here. What do I do? I’m with a regular.’  
  
‘I’ll take over your regular, you go to Jun.’  
  
‘You can’t just do that, right? Ohno’s never changed hosts.’  
  
‘I deal with Ohno and you deal with Sho, okay?’ Nino says giving him a light push towards the reception where Sho is talking to another customer.  
  
‘Don’t steal my regular!!’ He whispers back furiously.  
  
Nino rolls his eyes and waves him away.  
  
Aiba walks away feeling like he’s drawn the short end of the stick. Sho is definitely scarier than Ohno.  
  
Ohno has been his customer for the last year and half. He’s alway been sweet tempered and soft spoken. Usually when Aiba’s had a customer that long, he eventually gets around to sleeping with them at least once. Much sooner, when they’re as good looking as Ohno. But Ohno has never seemed interested.  
  
They’ve never even held hands, which he does regularly with even first timers. Ohno just talks, but when he thinks about it Aiba talks even more. So he’s not particularly sure why Ohno has been spending so much money to sit next to him as he blabbers. A lot of the times Ohno’s even sat beside him silently spacing out. Aiba is sure that Ohno won’t be that difficult to convince since he’s the kind of guy that will flow along with everything life throws at him.  
  
Sho on the other hand…  
  
‘Nino and I switched customers. Okay? Bye.’  
  
‘YOU WHAT?’ Aiba tries to run away but Sho starts following him immediately. ‘Bu-But Ohno Satoshi is a regular! He’s never wanted anyone else. He’s okay with this??’ Sho is stressing and freaking out as Aiba heads to the bar to grab Jun’s drink order.  
  
As soon as they get to the main room Sho stops his angry whispering. Aiba doesn’t blame him; he feels a little dumbstruck too.  
  
Nino has his hand on Ohno’s thigh and he’s sitting really close to whisper something in his ear. Nino is even doing that coy head tilt thing he does that makes him look incredibly sexy. He is looking at Ohno with wide eyes while playing with the hair on Ohno’s nape.  
  
But this is standard for Nino. What’s surprising is that Ohno looks completely at ease, laughing at Nino’s jokes and relaxing into his touch. Previously, when Aiba tried to touch him, Ohno would get stiff and uncomfortable.  
  
Aiba feels a little jealous.  
  
‘Huh.’ Sho says beside him; he sounds a little amused. ‘Watch out for Nino stealing your regular.’  
  
Aiba pushes that thought to the back of his mind. If Ohno likes Nino better than Aiba then it’s not Nino’s fault.  
  
He’s got bigger fish to fry.  
  
‘Hey, Jun.’ He says, ‘I’m sorry. Nino got stuck with a regular customer. But I promise I won’t disappoint you.’ Jun is staring at him stupidly, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Aiba knows he’s not disappointed. It makes a happy little bubble float through his chest. He places two wine glasses on the table and expertly pours the rosé into them. He hands one of them to Jun.  
  
‘Your drink?’  
  
Jun takes it and he’s smiling happily, ‘That’s what they said about you and yet here you are.’  
  
Aiba smiles back, ‘Here I am.’  
  
‘Is it weird that we know each other? It’s a little weird, right?’ Jun finally manages to say.  
  
Shit, Nino was right. He is nervous. But putting people at ease is Aiba’s job, quite literally. He also does have a natural knack for it.  
  
He shifts a little closer to Jun. And shit, that makes him a little nervous too. But Jun knows what he signed up for. In fact, he _wants_ this.  
  
‘Of course it isn’t. I’ve always wished for the opportunity to get to know you better. We’ve never really talked while I go to get haircuts.’  
  
‘Yeah, you’re always getting your haircut from Toma. He’s-he’s good.’  
  
Jun sounds a little bit like he’s pouting. Aiba clinks their glasses so that Jun starts drinking. Alcohol helps people relax.  
  
‘He is. But I know you’re better.’  
  
Jun looks like he’s about to spit his rosé out. He manages to gulp it down. ‘You think so? But how would you know, you’ve never gotten one from me.’  
  
Aiba takes this opportunity to put a hand on Jun’s knee. He has to flirt because it’s his job but he also wants to flirt. More than just flirt, ‘I see you though.’ He lowers his voice a little, praying that the next part doesn’t sound creepy, ‘It’s easier to watch you work when you’re not right behind me. You look nice when you work. You get really in the zone. I can tell you feel passionately about cutting hair.’  
  
Jun blushes the prettiest shade of red. ‘Th-thanks.’  
  
In a way, this is a little weird. Aiba feels a little confused.  
  
He’s never thought of himself as a liar. He just knows what the right thing to say in any situation with a customer would be so he says them. But when he’s saying these things to Jun he feels like he’s saying what he wants. He’s not even sure if he’s said the right things.  
  
He can tell that Jun likes him. He knows how to get Jun to like him. But he’s not sure that Jun _likes_ him. If Jun would like to flirt and date outside this host-client scenario.  
  
And boy, does he want Jun to _like_ him.  
  
This has never been a problem before.  
  
~*~  
  
Jun visits him once a week at Supernova from then on. Now, Jun sometimes notices him when he walks past his salon and they wave through the window. Aiba can’t stand and stare at his ass anymore but Jun’s smile directed right at him makes up for it.  
  
They’re more familiar when he goes to get a haircut, too. They chat more but it isn’t particularly friendly. Nothing compared to Jun drunk and tearing up over a bad breakup when they’re at the club together. Toma asks about Jun’s warmer attitude towards him and Aiba shrugs and says that they’ve coincidentally met at a bar two months ago and talked.  
  
The other good thing that comes out of Jun becoming his client is that Aiba finally has confirmation that Jun is not dating Toma. In fact, Jun is not dating anyone.  
  
He’s spent the greater part of his visits in the last month complaining about his ex cheating on him. It happened six months ago and despite the tearful drunkenness Aiba didn’t think Jun was too hung up on the ex. Just that he hated him.  
  
Right now, Aiba kind of hates him too. He was terrible to Jun and he made him feel worthless. But he loves when Jun lets him hold his hand, when he puts his head on his shoulder. Aiba had once kissed his cheek in goodbye too and Jun had blushed prettily as usual.  
  
But they don’t kiss, touch or flirt outside of Supernova. The dissonance between friendly acquaintances outside the club, to a flirtatious couple inside throws Aiba off. It makes him realize the extent to which fantasy is involved in what he does. His time at Supernova with Jun starts to feel like some sort of unreachable dream.  
  
The other terrible thing that comes with having Jun as his client is that he’s sexually frustrated, a lot. Unable to close the gap between them as easily as he can with other clients, Aiba finds himself wanting to have sex with Jun often but never actually doing anything to make it happen.  
  
It’s just after lunch and he’s lazily lounging on a couch thinking about Jun and getting horny. Nino is laying down with his feet tucked under Aiba’s butt and completely engrossed in his DS. He looks comfy and totally jumpable.  
  
Nino will hate getting interrupted during his game but he kind of wants Nino to whine and pretend he doesn’t want to sleep with him. Aiba has slight M tendencies.  
  
However, it’s not Aiba who interrupts Nino but Nino’s phone. It buzzes twice in rapid succession indicating two incoming texts. Astonishingly enough, and in almost as rapid a succession, Nino has thrown his DS to the side and picked his phone up from the floor.  
  
To Aiba’s surprise Nino is not only texting back, but doesn’t put his phone down for a while. Given that Nino is typing and smiling at his phone in short, alternating intervals Aiba imagines he’s still texting whoever distracted him from his game.  
  
Curiosity piqued and also really wanting to jump Nino, Aiba crawls over him, ‘Who’re you texting?’ He whispers, he might be trying to simultaneously seduce Nino.  
  
‘Ohno Satoshi.’ Nino replies without hesitation.  
  
‘Wait. What? Even I don’t text him often. And that’s not even your Supernova phone!’ Seduction forgotten, Aiba is now straddling Nino with his arms crossed. He might be pouting also.  
  
‘I didn’t have it on me the day he asked. I only have this number memorized. I’d already switched out his regular host without prior notice--I didn’t wanna risk pissing him off.’  
  
Nino is right. Ohno might be taking full advantage of an unwanted situation by getting the attention of two hosts. In fact, Aiba is lucky that after switching with Nino that one day Ohno had come right back to him without asking any questions.  
  
Appeased, Aiba plucks Nino’s phone out of his hand and puts it back on the floor. Before Nino can protest, Aiba grinds his hips down on him, sure that his half hard cock makes his intention very clear.  
  
‘C’mon Nino, it’s been a while.’ He kisses Nino then, softly grinding their hips together. He breaks away and looks at Nino inquisitively.  
  
For the second time that day, Nino surprises him.  
  
He hesitates.  
  
Nino turns his face towards the floor for a few thoughtful seconds before pushing Aiba off him and pulling his shirt off. Aiba wants to fistpump into the air but is too busy digging the lube out from beneath the couch cushions. By the time he’s got it, Nino is naked and impatiently pulling on his pants. Aiba raises his hips and they slide off easily.  
  
Aiba is sitting while Nino settles over his lap, kissing him deep and dirty. Aiba grabs a handful of Nino’s ass, rubbing his thumb against his hole, making Nino groan. With his other hand he opens the lube and messily squeezes some out so he can start prepping Nino.  
  
At the wet feeling Nino moans, ‘At least-at least get me fully hard, idiot.’  
  
‘My fingers are enough to make you hard. As if to prove his point Aiba doesn’t touch Nino’s cock after that but still feels it swell and twitch against his belly, as he’s fingering him.  
  
It is Nino who pulls out his fingers with a low whine, aligning himself with Aiba’s cock.  
  
Nino lowers himself onto Aiba with a groan and Aiba supports him with hands on his waist. Nino doesn’t move for a bit and tightens around him experimentally. Aiba has to bite back a moan and buries his head in Nino’s chest.  
  
Nino threads his fingers into Aiba’s head and massages tenderly.  
  
He starts moving and Aiba doesn’t do much more than pepper Nino’s chest with kisses while trying not to come too early. Nino’s pace eventually slows and he can feel Nino trembling in his arms. Aiba wraps an arm around his waist and turns them so that Nino’s back is pressed into the couch.  
  
Aiba let’s Nino settle down, massaging his tired thighs tenderly. Nino lets out little gasps as Aiba starts moving above him. He caresses Aiba’s cheek and is rewarded with a small laugh that Nino then drinks in with his kisses.  
  
Nino whines at the hard and fast pace that Aiba sets. The sound muffled between their joined mouths. When Aiba wraps his hand around Nino’s cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts, Nino comes with Aiba following soon after.  
  
Aiba really likes afterglow Nino, stripped completely of all the defenses and tough guy act he usually puts on. Today is no different, Nino is panting with his arms covering his eyes. He smiles gingerly at Aiba and Aiba can’t help but kiss him.  
  
Nino’s phone buzzes and he suddenly breaks away from the kiss with a slight shove to Aiba’s shoulder.  
  
Aiba looks at Nino’s phone, which buzzes one more time.  
  
Nino doesn’t pay attention to it though; he’s tensely looking somewhere beyond Aiba’s shoulder like he’s trying to make his mind up about something. Finally, with a click of his tongue, Nino runs a hand through his hair and grabs his pants before he heading into his room.  
  
His phone, left behind, buzzes a third time.  
  
Aiba, with difficulty, quashes his curiosity and doesn’t pry.  
  
~*~  
  
Jun dresses really well.  
  
Between the client and the host, it’s almost always the host that looks sharp and irresistible but they are still confined to the strict tight suit dress code.  
  
Jun on the other hand, is wearing a fitting black V-neck with a single white stripe down his left side. The dark jeans he wears look comfortable and his short hair is meticulously styled as usual. A slightly messy, casual look that only Jun could make a million times more fabulous by being himself.  
  
He looks sharp and irresistible.  
  
He also has a red blush all over him. They’ve overdone it today a little with three bottles between them. Nino has joined them for a round but other than that they’d shared equally all that Jun had ordered.  
  
They’re sitting really close, Jun leaning heavily towards him.  
  
Suddenly Jun looks at him seriously, ‘Thank you.’  
  
Aiba startles a little, then giggles, running a finger through the hair behind Jun’s ear. It’s slightly sweaty and he’s mesmerized by how some of the strands stick to the side of Jun’s face.  
  
‘I was,’ Jun suddenly looks very insecure but he steels himself, ‘I was very lonely. Still-still am but this helps.’  
  
Aiba’s heart constricts within his chest at the words. Aiba is bad at being lonely. He needs constant love and affection. He thinks back to the months of isolation that Jun had sentenced himself to once his ex had left him.  
  
He suddenly feels empty and bereft on behalf of Jun, walking into an empty apartment every night. He half wishes that Toma had comforted Jun then.  
  
Before he’s fully realized what he’s doing, he’s pulled Jun into a hug. The angle is a little awkward since Jun is twisting towards him at the waist and his hands are trapped between them. But Jun eventually relaxes into it.  
  
Jun feels small and warm in his arms and Aiba suddenly overflows with the need to comfort.  
  
To love.  
  
He pulls Jun’s face up and kisses him firmly on the lips. Jun goes stiff in his arms but replies with the slightest pressure a few moments later.  
  
It’s chaste but feels perfect. He draws Jun closer.  
  
A throat clears behind them.  
  
Aiba pulls back to look at Sho looking down at them disapprovingly.  
  
‘We don’t provide those services here.’ He’s looking mostly at Aiba as he says this but Jun looks mortified at Sho’s words. He rises out of his chair hurriedly.  
  
‘I-I need to go.’ He rushes out before Aiba has a chance to get his jacket for him or offer to walk him out.  
  
Sho looks a little guilty and Aiba takes that chance, ‘What’s your problem?’  
  
‘My problem?’ Sho recovers at Aiba’s accusation, ‘Every time you do shit like that, all the other hosts have to deal with their clients expecting those kinds of things from them. And not everyone is okay with-’  
  
Sho stops suddenly, like he’s just realized what he was about to say. Aiba raises his eyebrows, ‘With?’  
  
Sho looks a little struck, ‘With-uh-with that.’  
  
Aiba doesn’t get angry often but he’s getting close because he knows that Sho was going to make a jibe at him. About his promiscuity, ‘You don’t seem to have a problem with it when it’s you,’ When Sho keeps gaping Aiba continues, I’m taking the rest of the night off.’ He storms off before Sho can say anything more.  
  
He changes quickly and grabs Jun’s jacket, hoping to find him at the salon and talk to him. Jun lives on the second floor of the same building. But when he gets there, there’s only Toma.  
  
He looks a little distressed.  
  
When he sees Jun’s jacket in Aiba’s hand, a look of understanding crosses over his face.  
  
‘I think he’s been seeing someone. But it’s not working out?’ Toma says it like he knows Aiba is that someone and hopes that Aiba could enlighten him on what happened. And possibly leave before Toma has to chase him away with a bat as per rules of friendship concerning boyfriends who hurt friends.  
  
But despite what Toma thinks, Aiba wasn’t really seeing Jun, was he?  
  
‘Can I-can I go up? To return his jacket?’  
  
Toma looks hesitant. Aiba wants to pursue but he’s not sure what to say either. It’s never felt this complicated before.  
  
Aiba hands the jacket over. ‘Don’t leave him alone tonight’ he says and Toma nods.

~*~

Jun doesn’t return to Supernova after that. Aiba and Sho don’t talk much other than what’s necessary for work. Sho looks guilty but Aiba never lets him bring up Jun.  
  
Nino’s been sympathetic but there’s something about him, a distance he’s never felt between them before. Every time Aiba brings up Jun in front of him, Nino tenses and Aiba sees that he’s trying really hard to respond comfortingly.  
  
Trying too hard.  
  
Aiba doesn’t like hard things. But every relationship around him feels hard at the moment. There are always these distances he can’t seem to close.  
  
He’s glad his other boss, Kamenashi, is acting normally.  
  
‘What’s up?’ Kame suddenly asks and he startles, realizes that he’s been spacing out.  
  
‘Nothing.’  
  
Kame laughs at him and hits him upside the head, ‘How long have we known each other?’  
  
They’re shooting two dogs owned by one of Kame’s rich connections who want the ‘candids’ for a private album. Aiba is currently trying to get one of the dogs to sit still on a sofa.  
  
‘What does that have to do with anything?’  
  
‘It means I can tell when you’re lying. Look, that dog hates you and you’re not even getting upset about it.’  
  
‘Yeah? It’s not the only one that hates me.’  
  
It’s true that the relationship between dogs and Aiba is rather complicated but Kame thinks Aiba isn’t really talking about dogs.  
  
‘Did something happen with Nino?’  
  
‘No.’ But he’s not quite sure, is he? ‘At least, I don’t think so.’ He says with his nose scrunched.  
  
‘Then?’ Kame gestures him over to take a break at the kitchen table where drinks and snacks are laid out for them. The dog owner was generous and left the house to them for the day, with a fridge stacked with food they could eat.  
  
‘It’s a guy - a client.’ Kame lets him continue, ‘I think he likes me.’  
  
Kame chuckles, ‘that isn’t so surprising is it? Isn’t the point to get him to like you?’  
  
‘Yes but I think I like him too.’ Kame can tell without Aiba probing that isn’t just a normal kind of like. Aiba _likes_ him. ‘I’m not sure what to say or even do about it.’  
  
‘That surprises me. You’re usually the king of seamless transition into sex. After all, I never really caught on to when we started doing it. One moment we were platonically eating crepes, the other we were jerking each other off in the bathroom.’ The memory earns Kame a smile from Aiba.  
  
‘Yeah? Well, I kissed him at the club and I think I embarrassed him. He’s been avoiding me.’  
  
‘And you want to fix it? Not just fix it, but kiss him again, right? Outside the club where it’s ‘real’?’  
  
Aiba nods, unsure. Kame laughs at how miserable he looks.  
  
‘Jeez, you’re really sold on this guy, huh? Well Aiba, what I like about you is your straightforwardness. If you can tell people you want to have sex with them without strings attached, then you can tell them you want to have sex with them _with_ strings attached.’  
  
Aiba wonders if it really is that. That if he tells Jun that he wants him, Jun would want him too. Kame brings him out of his reverie by ruffling his hair.  
  
‘C’mon it’s time for you to get relentlessly attacked by that dog again.’  
  
~*~  
  
Aiba walks into Jun’s salon without an appointment. Jun is in the middle of cutting hair but he still marches up to him, ‘I’d like to talk to you.’  
  
Jun looks annoyed. Aiba doesn’t blame him, the guy who’s hair he’s cutting has half his hair above his ear while the other is below. Jun excuses himself. He pulls Aiba to a corner.  
  
‘My shift ends in three hours. Come back then.’  
  
Aiba makes it back in two and a half hours and Jun looks annoyed at him again. But it’s somewhat fond and Aiba feels some of the closeness in that look that he’s used to. He just needs to get used to it happening outside the dim, smoky interior of Supernova.  
  
In exactly half an hour Jun looms over him with his head cocked as though urging Aiba to get over with whatever he wants to talk about quickly.  
  
Aiba stands up, ‘I’d like to talk to you in private,’ he clarifies and Jun leads him into an alley a few streets away. He lights up a cigarette. He looks a tonne calmer oncehe’s taken a few drags. Aiba waves his hand between them to clear the smoke out.  
  
‘I went to the club because I liked you.’ Jun surprises him by speaking first. He goes silent but Aiba knows him well by this time, knows he has more to say, ‘When I saw your picture outside the club I thought it would be a good way to break the ice. But I never had any kind of goal. I didn’t want to _make_ you do anything.’ He snorts, ‘I should have just asked you out like a normal person.’  
  
Aiba also knows that Jun would keep on blabbering down a path of self deprecation if he isn’t stopped soon.  
  
‘You didn’t make me do anything. I started getting my haircut at your salon after two months of admiring you out of the window.’  
  
Jun looks startled at the revelation, ‘But you never let me cut your hair.’  
  
Aiba chuckles nervously, ‘I couldn’t exactly afford your rates.’  
  
Jun blushes, ‘I would have given you a discount.’ He says rather shyly.  
  
Aiba, surprisingly, blushes even harder, his heart is thundering in his chest, ‘You still can.’  
  
Jun cups his cheek with a soft look in his eyes. Aiba’s seen that look directed at him many times before. But outside Supernova it’s meaning finally makes itself clear.  
  
Jun kisses him then. Chaste but hard, the same way they had kissed inside Supernova. Jun softly nips at his bottom lip and that alone leaves him breathless.  
  
‘You have the rest of the evening off, right?’ Aiba asks softly.  
  
Jun lets out a frustrated groan. ‘But the store is still open. Everyone will see us go upstairs.’  
  
‘Is that a problem?’  
  
Jun pauses for a second.  
  
‘No.’ He looks surprised like he hadn’t expected himself to not care.  
  
~*~  
The expanse of Jun’s naked skin comes as quite a revelation for Aiba. He doesn’t think he’ll ever have enough of just touching Jun; running his palms down his sides and up his chest.  
  
Jun is skinny and his fingers bump against his ribs, the way Jun’s stomach contracts upon contacts mesmerizes Aiba. There’s something incredibly sexy about how candid and confident Jun is in his skin.  
  
Aiba’s always guessed that he would be like this. Bold and unabashed. However, it’s different when Aiba can experience first hand Jun effortlessly unbuttoning Aiba’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, pushing him onto the bed and kissing slowly down his chest.  
  
Jun leaves a hot trail of kisses down his stomach and rests his cheek against Aiba’s crotch. Aiba gasps at the barely there pressure. Jun smiles and looks up at Aiba.  
  
‘What should I do to you?’ He says, almost to himself and Aiba’s cock strains against his jeans. He’s sure Jun can feel it but Jun doesn’t rush, he’s still looking dreamily at Aiba, ‘ I’ve waited so long.’  
  
The words hit Aiba right in the chest. He aches for having made Jun wait. Aiba suddenly wants to do something drastic, like declare Jun can do anything to him. That all he wants is Jun, in any way possible.  
  
When Jun laughs he realizes that he’s said those things aloud. Jun finally stirs and climbs back up Aiba’s body. This time he’s pressed his ass against against Aiba’s crotch. He leans forward slightly to pin Aiba’s wrist to the bed.  
  
But it’s Jun’s dark, hungry gaze that has Aiba plastered on the spot rather than the pressure on his wrists.  
  
‘Are you going to fight me on the top-bottom thing?’ Jun says.  
  
‘You look like you want me to.’  
  
Jun smirks and cocks his head to the side like he’s considering that statement.  
  
‘Not today. Today I want to fuck you.’  
  
Just as Jun’s saying that, he’s turned Aiba around, ear whistling at the sudden change and his cock impossibly hard at how easily Jun manhandles him.  
  
‘I want to fuck you the way I’ve been fantasizing about.’ Jun pauses to stretch Aiba’s wrists further. It’s just shy of painful and it makes Aiba feel impossibly wanton, ‘But as a rule I don’t bring out the whips and ropes until the third date.’  
  
Aiba wants to protest, tell Jun that he likes both whips and ropes but then Jun’s released his grip on Aiba and is quickly pulling his pants and boxers off. Before Aiba has recovered his bearings Jun is already smearing lube around his hole, slowly preparing to finger him.  
  
Jun has again taken a hold of his wrists, this time pressing both against his back with one hand. He’s suddenly two fingers in and scissoring him hard and fast. The way Jun keeps changing his pace makes Aiba feel restless and unsure about what Jun is going to do next. He feels like that is the exact effect that Jun is trying to have on him.  
  
Whatever Jun is trying to do is working because by the time Jun has eased his cock inside, Aiba has come. He apologizes but Jun only shushes him. He’s holding Aiba close and breathing heavily into his neck, ‘God, I’m desperate too.’  
  
Jun thrusts only a couple more times before he comes. He kisses Aiba’s forehead as he pulls out, ‘I’m sorry, I’ll make it better next time.’  
  
‘What are you talking about? That was great.’  
  
‘Really?’ Jun looks a little anxious. Aiba isn’t sure why. Aiba is only ever interested in having great sex and in his experience, false flattery is always counterproductive to great sex.  
  
‘Really.’ He reassures. The way Jun’s face lights up, Aiba thinks that maybe he would even resort to false flattery to see Jun look this happy.  
  
Jun has the sappiest look on his face as he softly kisses Aiba, ‘I’ll clean us up.’  
  
Aiba holds him back, ‘Stay. We’ll shower later and announce to your store that we slept together.’  
  
Jun laughs, ‘They already know. Toma was looking at me lewdly when we were walking up.’  
  
~*~  
Over the next few weeks, Aiba discovers that Jun is a rather affectionate person. Jun likes holding his hand whenever they go out and it’s safe to do so. He’s generous with his kisses too, punctuating greetings, conversations and goodbyes with them.  
  
Aiba finds that he really likes them. He likes walking around the town with Jun, likes it when they hold hands and when Jun cooks for him, serving even the most simplest of omelettes stylishly, complete with designs drawn from sauce and colorful sides.  
  
Today, they are relaxing in a park. Jun is reading with his head on Aiba’s lap while Aiba is tinkering with the settings on his camera. He takes a couple of test shots on a close up of Jun’s face and gets swat at distractedly.  
  
‘I wonder if I should apologize to Sakurai-san.’ Jun says out of nowhere, he hears the soft thump of Jun closing his book but doesn’t bother looking away from his camera  
  
‘Huh, what did you to Sho?’ Aiba asks distractedly.  
  
‘I don’t know, he seemed really upset when we kissed and I stopped going to the club once we hooked up. I don’t think he approved of you being with a client.’  
  
Aiba waves his hand to dispel Jun’s worries, not really looking up from his camera, ‘He’s used to it by now I think. Business comes and goes, I’m fine, still rolling in the most dough.’  
  
‘Okay. That’s good.’  
  
Beat.  
  
‘Wait, he’s used to what exactly?’ Jun sits up. Aiba makes the mistake of looking at him. He looks upset and Aiba feels a little nervous. He doesn’t want Jun to be upset but doesn’t know how he can stop it.  
  
‘Well you know...’ The pause makes things even worse.  
  
‘I don’t. Tell me.’  
  
Aiba prepares himself, ‘He’s used to me kissing clients.’  
  
Jun’s face looks thunderstruck.  
  
Aiba is suddenly hit with where they are, the ghost warmth of Jun in his lap and the memory of Jun’s soft hair under his fingers from just a moment ago.  
  
They’re on a _date_.  
  
They’ve been going on _dates_  
  
Several of them.  
  
They are dating.  
  
Jun is looking at him intensely and Aiba feels a little sick, ‘I thought you didn’t provide those services at Supernova?’ He asks, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
‘It’s not a _paid_ service.’  
  
Jun raises his eyebrows, before schooling his face back into normalcy, ‘So normally you would kiss your clients just because you want to. And because Sho’s used to it I’m guessing you do it often?’ Jun’s tone chills Aiba a little. He wants to break down and apologize.  
  
‘I guess,’ Aiba has no sense of self preservation, ‘As long as both parties consent.’  
  
‘Anything more than kissing?’  
  
‘Yeah, as long as both parties consent.’ Aiba sees the exact moment Jun realizes that Aiba hadn’t thought they were dating. The flare in his eyes at hearing Aiba kissed someone else is dimmed now. There’s a mournful expression there but Jun’s lips are only slightly upturned as he’s picking at the grass.  
  
‘So, during _us_ \- I guess I mean you and me hoo-hanging out and stuff - have you been? Also, with others?’ He manages to stammer out finally.  
  
‘No.’ Jun looks a little relieved, a little hopeful. But Aiba knows what Jun is really asking. He isn’t here to lie to him.  
  
  
‘Oh.’ Jun says. His voice trembles and he’s very still, except for his hands, which are pressed tightly against his thighs and shaking. Aiba wants to take them in his hands, soothe out the hurt. But he isn’t Jun’s host right now. It occurs to him, that it’s no longer his place to comfort Jun.  
  
He’s the one hurting him.  
  
This is a new feeling for Aiba too.  
  
‘I think, I think I should go.’ Jun says and Aiba stops him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Surprises himself at how desperate he feels, how much he needs Jun to stay and listen to him.‘Jun, wait. I like you, in a way I don’t any of my other partners. I’ve been crushing on you forever and I get all sweaty and nervous around you. But the relationship you want, I’ve just never done it. I don’t know if I can.’  
  
Jun nods and moves gently so that Aiba’s hand falls from his shoulder naturally.  
  
‘I just don’t know if I can do without it.’ He says looking genuinely apologetic and less upset. But then he says:  
  
‘I think we should stop seeing each other.’  
  
~*~  
  
He was steaming at home when Nino walks into their apartment.  
  
Sweet, uncomplicated Nino.  
  
Aiba’s mood instantly lightens at the memory of Nino fierce touches and easy affection, at the way Nino melts against him at the first thrust.  
  
Nino’s gentle smile is a godsend. Aiba beckons him over, a thrill running across his body at the anticipation of Nino against him. His fight with Jun had left him unsatisfied and frustrated.  
  
This is a good distraction. He feels like this is a good opportunity to break the little dry spell between them, the barely perceptible distance. Nino was probably trying to finish a new game, Aiba tells himself.  
  
Nino trudges towards him slowly rubbing his tired face, he lets out a frustrated groan as he plops down on the sofa, lounging with his legs in Aiba’s lap. ‘The Board hated the background music my team produced so now I have to personally supervise music development.’ He grumbles as he tries to get comfortable. Aiba pushes Nino’s legs away and gestures him to turn for a massage.  
  
Nino turns wordlessly presenting his back is to Aiba. A pornographic sound comes out of his mouth at the first press of Aiba’s fingertips against his tense shoulders. Aiba is good at these. It’s a skillset that comes in plenty handy as a host. It’s an intimate and loving touch but also doesn’t encourage clients to pursue anything explicitly sexual.  
  
Unless Aiba wants it of course. And Aiba wants it from Nino.  
  
However, when Aiba follows the trail of his fingers with a kiss, Nino flinches.  
  
Aiba startles and moves his face away from the crook of Nino’s neck. But he stays close, hugging Nino from behind, keeps his touch friendly and chaste until Nino relaxes against him again.  
  
‘What’s wrong?’ He whispers softly.  
  
Nino is silent for a long time but Aiba takes solace in how relaxed and pliant he has finally managed to become in Aiba’s arms.  
  
‘I’m-I’m seeing someone.’ Nino says finally.  
  
Aiba doesn’t clue into Nino’s hesitance, ‘So? When has that stopped you before?’  
  
Nino freezes and moves hastily out of Aiba’s grip. Aiba blinks in confusion, suddenly devoid of Nino’s warmth.  
  
‘Nino?’  
  
Nino is shaking very slightly. It reminds him of Jun from earlier, shaking like he was struggling to keep a million things in.  
  
‘Nino? What happened? Is it serious with this other guy? We don’t have to if he doesn’t want you to.’  
  
Nino is standing in front of him, looking at the floor. Aiba’s heart aches at how small he looks.  
  
‘It’s-it’s not him.’ He replies and Nino is biting his lip and blinking like he’s trying to hold back tears.  
  
‘Then what’s-  
  
‘It’s me, Aiba. I don’t want to.’  
  
‘Okay, just-’ Aiba is cut off by Nino’s long, frustrated groan. But Nino doesn’t say anything, just stands there and shakes, bottling everything in.  
  
‘Nino, are you crying?’ Aiba just wants Nino to talk to him.  
  
Nino doesn’t respond, he’s staring doggedly at the floor. He looks guilty. At this point Aiba has clued in.  
  
‘Nino, you weren’t sleeping with anyone else while we were-  
  
He stops, unsure of what he should call what they were doing anymore. Nino slowly shakes his head, confirming Aiba’s fear.  
  
Aiba just feels incredibly helpless. He’s starting to realize that he doesn’t know what to do. For the first time, he doesn’t know what to say to Nino. With a sinking feeling he thinks that there isn’t anything he _can_ say. At least, nothing helpful.  
  
 _I don’t love you back_  
  
‘No, don’t.’ Nino warns and Aiba realizes that he’s started crying too. And once he becomes conscious of it, it’s impossible to stop.  
  
His heart is breaking.  
  
‘Nino I-  
  
‘I said don’t.’ Nino says harsh and firm, ‘I know. I know how you feel Aiba. I’ve always known.’  
  
Aiba starts crying even harder. He’s never known how Nino, his _best friend_ felt. That thought was tearing at his heart and his chest felt like it was going to collapse.  
  
Nino drops down to his knees front of him, takes his face in his hands, ‘No, please stop. This is exactly why I never told you.’  
  
Nino pulls him into a hug and Aiba is starting to calm down surrounded by his comforting warmth but then Nino manages to break his heart into a million more pieces.  
  
‘I had wanted anything you’d give me.’  
  
Aiba extricated himself from Nino to see the determined look on his expression, the absolute truth in what he said.  
  
‘But now I want something else.’  
  
‘Something better.’ Aiba supplies.  
  
Nino lets out a wet giggle, ‘yeah I guess you can say it like that.’ His eyes are red from tears but he doesn’t look upset.  
  
‘Nino I’m so so- Nino’s hand comes over Aiba’s mouth.  
  
‘I’m serious. I knew what I was doing. I knew what you were giving me. And I accepted. Don’t pity me.  
  
‘I just never meant to hurt you.’ Aiba settles on saying. Because its Nino. His _best friend._ Making sure Nino is okay is his job.  
  
‘And you haven’t.’ Nino says softly. He hands Aiba the tissue box from the side table, ‘Besides, I’m the one with the boyfriend here. Aren’t you the one unable to make up your mind about Jun?’  
  
 _Jun_.  
  
Jun, who’s sure of what he wants. Who doesn’t compromise like Nino or Ryo.  
  
‘He wants me to be his boyfriend.’  
  
Nino has the audacity to laugh at him. But jokes on Nino because he looks stupid with his blotchy face.  
  
‘I knew you hadn’t noticed that you were dating.’  
  
Aiba is suddenly feeling exhausted beyond words. He’s not very good at noticing things, is he?  
  
Now that he thinks about it, there were so many signs that Nino was in love with him. Nino would brag about other lovers. But Nino knows all his lovers and Aiba has never met a single one. He never even bothered to ask Nino their names. Whenever they’d go out clubbing Nino would always shy away from other people’s attention.  
  
Aiba’s always chalked it up to shyness. But Nino isn’t shy, knows it from the bold sway of his hips, demanding kisses and the sensual way he holds his body. He wears ratty clothes whenever he can get away with it and still managed to drive Aiba mad with lust in them. He played with Ohno’s hair on the first day hosting him while Aiba couldn’t go beyond comforting shoulder touches in a year and a half.  
  
‘Hey!’ Nino pulls him out of his reverie, ‘I’ve seen you obsess over this guy. Stop avoiding it and just... _get on it._ ’  
  
Aiba chuckles lightly at the innuendo.  
  
‘Man, you have the ugliest crying face I’ve ever seen.’ Nino says as he’s detangling them and heading towards his room.  
  
Aiba laughs in earnest.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite Nino’s encouragement Aiba doesn’t contact Jun immediately.  
  
Instead he languishes in Nino’s absence who left on some super romantic trip with his new boyfriend. Nino is surprisingly reticent about his identity and had only giggled when Aiba asked  
  
 _I’ll tell you when you make things with Jun right_  
  
He says and walks out amidst an air of mystery to a posh looking black car waiting for him outside the apartment.  
  
When he shows up to work unshaved Sho puts his foot down.  
  
He, quite literally, stomps, ‘Aiba that’s enough. I’m not sure what even warrants this pity party. Aren’t _you_ who everyone is in love with?  
  
Aiba gasps, ‘How did you know my problems? Did Nino tell you. This is a breach of BFF code. BREACH I SAY.’  
  
‘Calm down, you called me drunk last night.’  
  
‘Oh yeaaaaah. I forgot about that.’ Aiba giggles and Sho rolls his eyes.  
  
Sho hesitates for one second, judging whether it will be less effort to keep arguing or to drag Aiba to shave himself.  
  
He chooses the latter and pulls Aiba towards the dressing room over his protests.  
  
Aiba acts spoilt from then on, purposefully dragging his feet. Sho has to wrestle him into his suit and style his hair. Sho hopes he’s back to normal by the time their clients start arriving.  
  
‘For what it’s worth Masaki, Nino’s _always_ known. From college. He didn’t think there was any point in pushing you. But there is someone pushing now. What are you really upset about?’  
  
Sho is standing there like he is expecting an answer. He actually thinks Aiba knows the answer. The buzzer indicating opening goes off. To Sho’s credit, he proves his dedication to Aiba’s problems by waiting a full minute before running off, no longer able to wait.  
  
Aiba loiters near the bar, helps out the barkeep and avoiding assignments. He manages for the first two hours but then Ryo shows up for their regular appointment.  
  
Aiba tries to ignore talking about feelings. So far Ryo co-operates, Ryo’s band is now pitching themselves as a comedy group and he’s talking skit plots when Aiba interrupts him unable to stick to his own plans, ‘Are you in love with me?’  
  
The question throws Ryo off and he blinks confusedly for a few moments before scoffing, ‘You just noticed?’  
  
Aiba isn’t all that surprised. He had, in fact, had his suspicions for a while. But he had avoided it like the plague, had even gone so far to make himself believe it.  
  
‘Will you leave your wife for me?’ Aiba inquires.  
  
Ryo raises his eyebrows, ‘Trouble in paradise with the tiny, mean one?’  
  
‘Don’t change the subject.’  
  
Ryo rolls his eyes, ‘Of course not.’  
  
Aiba feels a little relieved, ‘I wasn’t wrong about you then.’ Ryo narrows his eyes at him, ‘Hey, man what’s with you judging how I lead my life. It’s not like you can claim any moral high ground here.  
  
Aiba nods his head slowly, ‘You’re right, I can’t.’  
  
‘So...you fell out with the little one?’  
  
‘There was no falling out.’ Aiba snaps.  
  
‘So you know now? That he’s in love with you.’  
  
Aiba can’t even begin to explain his shock, ‘How do _you_ know?’  
  
Ryo scoffs again, ‘Please Masaki, just cause you’re a dumb jock doesn’t mean the rest of us are clueless too.’  
  
Aiba bristles at the insult but he holds himself back because he’s still working and Ryo is still his client. He pours Ryo out a glass of wine instead.  
  
The words also ring just a little bit true.  
  
~*~  
  
‘I’m a dumb jock.’ Aiba says instead of a greeting.  
  
It works because Jun is so baffled that he forgets to shut the door in Aiba’s face. Jun sighs and rubs his palms over his face, ‘Come in.’  
  
Jun gets him a beer, ever the gracious host despite the high probability that he’s still pissed off at Aiba.  
  
Jun raises his hand up for silence the same moment Aiba says, ‘We were totally dating. I knew, somewhere deep down I must have realized it.’  
  
‘We never discussed it. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions.’ Jun sounds completely serious and not even a little angry. It sounds practiced.  
  
‘I don’t need you to make excuses for me.’  
  
Jun crosses his arms and gives him a very unimpressed, ‘Are you really getting mad a _me_ for trying to be nice to you?’  
  
‘You’re not being nice. You’re being condescending. I get it, I’m a dumb jock but that doesn’t give you the right to keep things from me.’ Aiba might be confusing his frustrations with Nino for Jun a little.  
  
‘What have I kept from you?’  
  
‘That you love me.’  
  
“Have I?’ Jun sounds incredulous, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing, ‘If it isn’t abundantly clear that I love you then why are we even here in the first place? It wouldn’t be a problem if you never knew, right?’  
  
Aiba wants to bang his head onto a desk. Why can’t he say anything right?  
  
‘That’s why I’m apologizing! For never noticing your feelings.’  
  
Jun looks like he’s ready to argue more but it seems like he has no biting comeback to that last admission.  
  
‘Is there another reason that you’re here?’  
  
‘I can’t change overnight, Jun.’ This part he’s practiced. Unfortunately, he only remembers maybe half the elegant things he was about to say. Even then it comes out as mostly gibberish sentences.  
  
‘I love you. But I love all my friends.’ Jun cringes and Aiba scrambled to fix how that sounded, ‘Not that I’m calling you a friend. You are not a friend. You are a non-friend. A sexual object.  
  
Jun facepalms, ‘Aiba!’  
  
‘Sexual object isn’t the right word. Special sex buddy. I mean not a buddy, sex non-buddy. A companion to share my feelings and have sex with.’  
  
‘Get on with it!’  
  
‘Ah...yes, right. I mean, I mean to say that I’ve never limited myself to one partner for eternity. Isn’t that kind of long? A 5-year contract might be more feasible.’  
  
Jun doesn’t even bother saying anything, just glares at him.  
  
‘I mean-not that being with you is like a job-maybe contract was the wrong---I don’t know, okay? I don’t know what any of this means. I just know that I want you and I will do whatever it is you ask of me, including not fucking other people. I love you Jun but I don’t understand how to be _in love._ I can’t guarantee you that this will end well.’  
  
Jun sighs,’Okay. Okay, just stop talking about sex with other people. It makes me jealous.’  
  
Aiba is too scared to hope that he’s gotten through to Jun. But there’s the beginning of a smile on Jun’s face. It makes Aiba too feel lightheaded, like his churning insides will bubble over.  
  
Jun finally speaks, ‘If you’re willing to give up fucking other people for me, I only think it’s fair that I try to meet you halfway.’ Jun continues, ‘Have sex with just me for now. Then we’ll see. Maybe if I’m there I won’t mind so much.’  
  
‘There? There where? Threesomes? Jun are you seriously agreeing to threesomes?’  
  
Jun rolls his eyes.  
  
‘Gosh, you really are a dumb jock, huh?’  
  
‘Hey!’ Aiba smarts but can’t complain any further because Jun has him occupied with a kiss.

 


End file.
